


Cryptids

by littlecrazyneko411



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cryptozoology, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: 800 years ago Monsters were sealed away but were they the only ones to exist? What if others had escaped the fate of those in Mt. Ebott?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Cryptids

Sans was the last to step out of the large traveling van Asgore and Toriel rented for the week, he watched as Undyne shouted and growled to Papyrus about the proper way to set up a tent, even though this was the first time any of them had been camping, but she swears that she’s an expert because of the camping episodes she and Alphys watched from their anime collection. Regardless, Sans saw his brother hang on Undyne's every word with admiration and determination in his eyes.

Happy squeals caught his attention next, he looked over as Asgore has Frisk and Asriel hanging from his arms and then Toriel came over and tickled them until they fell into her arms and lovingly gave them kisses making them squeal with even more laughter. Sans walked over to Alphys who was setting up the fire pit for later but unlike Undyne she had actually done some research and was putting in her research into practice. 

“where’s the toaster? ain’t he supposed to be helping?”

Alphys looked up from her work, “o-oh, Me-Mettaton says he needs to, uh, to get s-some sun. He's ri-right over there!” Sans looked over to see the narcissist robot lounging on a beach chair, flamboyant pink sunglasses on his face and a metal sheet in between his hands.

“he needs sun for what? he can’t get a tan…”

“Th-the new batteries I installed ca-can now be sol-solar powered, s-so Mettaton now has rechargeable o-options. H-he wants to be as ch-charged as possible he s-says.”

“uh huh…” And they accused Sans for being lazy. Whatever, he was going to have fun and no one could tell him otherwise.

* * *

Some hours had passed by and the group finally made camp, Asgore was grilling up some grub as Toriel watched her children play. Papyrus was taking pictures for Mettaton as the robot gave several different poses. Undyne and Alphys were hiking the trail and Sans was lounging around, just normal stuff.

Suddenly he noticed a bush nearby shake. At first he didn’t really think that it was anything, probably just a squirrel or something when he heard voices.

“of course we can’t relax without somebody snooping around”, he said to himself. He quietly walked over and felt out for a soul…Ah ha! There!

Quickly he pulled out his left hand from his pocket, his eye shining blue, and then he in cased the soul with his blue attack. Lifting his hand quickly he pulled the person out of the bushes.

“you know, bud, it ain’t polite to spy on others you should really—” he lecture stopped and he stared at his captive. Sans was expecting a nosey human but what was floating in front of him was…A Monster! A Monster with a full fish scaled body that was a mix of green and blue hues, long wavy hair of the same color, two fins on both sides of the head where ears would be, and large black eyes. The Monster in question has a feminine shape…And they both stared at each other in shock.

“who are—” He started when a noise distracted him and he released his magic he quickly turned back to the mystery Monster only to see her dive head first into the river they were camped next to and disappear. He rushed to the river bank and searched but she had completely vanished.

Who was she? Sans knew every Monster from the Underground but never in his life had he encountered that particular one. He ran back to camp, maybe Asgore knew something.

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

Rika was swimming happily at the bottom of the river collecting food to bring back to her tribe, any chance she got to go out and forage she took. Upon coming to a certain spot in the river she surfaced to see if there was anything she could grab on the shore, perhaps some berries. Rika knew she had to be careful for humans so she surveyed the area and deemed it safe enough. Swimming to shore and looking around Rika didn’t find anything worth grabbing but noises and voices caught her attention. Rika knew she shouldn’t get too close but she was always a curious one and watching humans was a bit of a hobby and sometimes humans are careless and leave their camps unattended, perfect for grabbing anything useful. 

But when Rika peeked through the bushes it wasn’t humans she saw…She saw a human child but the others were…Monsters! Frantically she peered through different parts of the bush to see them all, two skeletons, three goats and a…Robot? What is happening? How could there be other Monsters here? Where did they come from? Why was there a human among them?

“Stars…I have to tell Striker!” But before she could go back to the river suddenly she was in the air!

“you know, bud, it ain’t polite to spy on others you should really—” In front of her was one of the skeleton Monsters, the shorter of the two, his left hand and eye glowing blue just like the blue magic that was currently surrounding her. For a moment the two of them just stared at each other then he started to speak again, “who are—” A noise distracted him from behind and Rika fell back down.

With no hesitation she ran back to the river and dove back in using her own magic to camouflage herself and blend in with the surrounding water she hid behind a huge underwater boulder. Peeking over she watched the small skeleton frantically looking for her before running away, probably back to his camp. Once she felt the coast was clear she swam back to her home as quickly as possible.

As soon as she saw the hidden entrance she burst through startling some of her fellow water Monsters. “Striker!” She called out. “Striker!” She ran until she found who she was looking for.

Striker looked just like her, in fact her whole tribe did just in various shapes, sizes, and color. Striker was a pale blue but his eyes were large and black like hers. Striker looked up from his conversation with one of the others, “Rika, what is it?” He asked.

“Monsters!”

Striker looked at her, “yes…And? Rika did you forget your species?” He joked.

“No! Up the river, in the camping grounds! Monsters! Monsters who aren’t us!”

Others started to gather around and a large collective chatter started up. “Rika, there are no others…They were sealed away 800 years ago…Probably all died in that mountain…”

“I know what I saw, Striker! There was a group: two skeletons, three goats, and what looked like a robot! They were with a human child but there was Monsters! I swear to the stars above!”

“Rika, they were probably wearing costumes?”

“Humans can’t do magic! Well a small percentage can, but most can’t!”

“Magic?!”

“Yes! Like telekinesis kind of magic!”

Narrowing his eyes at his younger sister Striker asked, “and you discovered this how?”

“Uh…” Rika took a step back and pressed her two pointer fingers together and mumbled, “I…Might have been seen…By one…”

“RIKA!”

“It was just the one!” She threw her hands up defensively, “only one skeleton Monster! I swear! And when he let me go I disappeared! Promise!” 

Striker gave a frustrated sigh and slapped his hand onto his forehead and dragged it down his face. “If there are others, he's going to tell! Why were you on the surface to begin with?! How many times have I told you to stay in the water?!”

“Um…Today?”

“Rika!” He growled.

“Striker! There are other Monsters, isn’t that what we should be focusing on?!”

Her brother took a minute and responded, “let me converse with Matriarch Kana and then I will decide.”

Rika groaned, “but, Striker—”

“Don’t you ‘Striker’ me! Why do I constantly have to tell you to stick to the river and stay offshore?! Why am I always the one who has to fix your mistakes?! Why can’t you just listen, Rika?!” He got up while talking , his last question he shouted into her face.

Rika stared for a moment but then her face grew warm and tears built up in the corner of her eyes, with a scowl and a wobbly she shouted back, “what if what I want is to have more to my life?! What if I found a way to help our people have better lives?! What if I'm actually doing something instead of just accepting all this?! Look at us! Hidden away like this! There’s a whole world out there and we’re stuck here wasting away into nothing!”

Striker grabbed Rika's shoulders, “you know why we must hide! Humans can and would wipe us out!” His eyes softened, “we tried to live together once…Now look at us…You’re right, there is a whole world out there but it belongs to the humans not us…Better to be safe and hidden than to lose us all.”

“No, I can’t accept that!” Rika shut her eyes, tears poured down her face, her voice soft with sorrow, and her shoulders shaking.

Striker’s face was also filled with sorrow, “do not weep, young one, a wind of change is blowing in.” Both looked over to see an older turtle like Monster, “I have felt it, more magic in the air why I, I haven’t felt this in over 800 years!”

“Matriarch Kana, how is that possible?” Striker asked stepping away from his sister.

“I no not of what has happened only that it seems our brethren from within the mountain have been freed.”

All at once everyone spoke, Striker expression changed to that of deep concentration, he held up his hand and all around it became silent. “I have decided…I shall meet these other Monsters with two others and no Rika not you.”

“What?! But it was I that discovered them!”

“By disobeying our rules, if they are willing to talk and share with us than maybe you can come at a later date but for now stay put.” Rika puffed out her cheeks in anger.

After some debate two others were chosen and they were off. Soon it was only Rika and Matriarch Kana left, “you know", the matriarch started, “my old cousin Gerson would say to little ones, ‘don’t be afraid to take that first step because the journey you'll embark will lead you to many new adventures’…He was one of the many sealed away, I wonder if he's still alive…”

Rika looked out to where her brother had gone when a look of pure determination appeared on her face. “Thank you, matriarch”, and she took off after her brother leaving Matriarch Kana on the shore of their hidden home.

“You’re welcome, child, stars above watch over you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me! I know, I know I have like three unfinished stories but this just popped in my head and you know there's not enough Monster stories. There's plenty of Undertale characters/Human characters but really like no Undertale characters/Monster characters which is a shame.
> 
> Well anyways I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys later!
> 
> Comments and messages keep me strong!
> 
> Love you guys XOXOXOXO!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
